The Love Letter
by TrueBlue86
Summary: Ginger finds a love letter written to her by someone on the island.


_**A/N A somewhat sort of alternate ending in a way to Lovey's Secret Admirer.**_

Ginger stood there with the blue piece of paper in her hand which were shaking as she read the letter once again.

_Darling Angel,_

_I loved you for so long it's killing me inside.  
>You are so beautiful and charming I cannot help but wish to sweep you into <em>_my arms and kiss your ruby red lips._

_Every night I dream I gather the courage to confess my true feelings for you but __yet somehow I cannot make it a reality but please do know how much I love you my sweet starlet._

The movie star dropped her hands still holding the note. All her mind could think of is when the Skipper had believed that she had interest in him. It was just at trick she and Mary Ann were playing to get him to fess up to writing love letters to Mrs. Howell. Both of them thought for sure he was the one and plotted to get him to come forward.

However it turned out the Skipper was not the one writing the letters. It caused a bit of confusion as the sea captain said to her that if he wrote anyone a note it would be her.  
>The movie star had got a quite displeased look on her face and said "Skipper why don't you write me a note." and walked off. So is that what happened? Did the Skipper write her this note?<p>

The starlet sat down on her bed. What was she going to do? She had no romantic interest in the sea captain he had to know this. He had to. Many times she made it pretty clear she had no intention of being involved in any type of romantic relationship with him. Certainly he understood that. Didn't he?

Ginger stood up and stuffed the note under her locked diary and walked out of the hut.  
>What was she going to do? This could not be happening! The last thing in the world Ginger wanted was to break that dear man's heart but what choice did she have? There was no way she could pretend to be interested! That would just hurt him even more.<br>As she walked she spotted Mary Ann with Gilligan carrying fishing poles. The two were laughing and smiling as they headed to the beach to catch some fish. She smiled watching the pair thinking they were so cute together.  
>Her mind was snapped back to reality when the Skipper came walking by carrying a load of firewood in his arms.<br>He smiled at the redhead. "Hello there Ginger." He greeted.

"Hello Skipper." She said with uncertainty.

"Nice day isn't it?" He asked.

"Um yes it sure is. Wonderful." The actress agreed.

Their was a brief silence before the Skipper spoke again. "You look very nice today." He commented on her green gown.

"Oh uh..thank you." She said with an uneasy smile. Oh how was she going to do this! She supposed it was now or never. "Skipper I want you to know, I appreciate the lovely note but…I'm sorry it's not meant to be. I hope you understand. You are a sweet man but I…"

The sea captain looked confused. "Lovely note? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend." Ginger assured. "It was sweet of you to write such a wonderful note, but I just…I don't think of you that way….I hope you understand."

Skipper set the firewood down. "What I don't understand is what you are talking about. I never wrote you a note."

"Sure you did." Ginger insisted. "On a blue piece of paper. You said that you didn't yet have the courage to confess your true feelings. Oh Skipper I think it's wonderful…"

"Just a minute." The old sailor interjected. "What makes you think that I wrote you this note which I assure you I did not."

"Well the other day, when Mary Ann and I thought you wrote those love letters to Mrs. Howell, you said if you would write anyone a note it would be me. So when I got this note today…"

Jonas chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry Ginger but I did not write you any love note."

"You didn't?" She said surprised. "Well…who did?"

Jonas' eyes went to a blue eyed male who was carrying a sack full of plant extracts to be used for some ointment he was making.

Ginger followed his eyes and gasped. "The Professor?" She said. "He wouldn't…."

"I think he would." The Skipper smiled as he picked up his firewood and walked off.

The movie star swallowed as her eyes watched the Professor walk to his hut and shut the door behind him. She quickly ran over and opened the door slowly walking inside.  
>The academic turned to see her there. "Ginger..good you are here." He said. "I was just about to go find you. I need some assistance with this…"<p>

He was stopped as Ginger had pulled him towards her placing a long deep kiss on his lips. The Professor was too startled to know what was happening and before he knew it, he was bent down on the table in one move with the redhead's lips still attached to his.

Her lips departed from his and he was quite out of breath and felt very sweaty.  
>She smiled as him and had a dreamy look in her eyes. "You were so sweet to write me such a romantic note." She purred at him. "Darling you don't have to hide your feelings anymore."<p>

The Professor was in disbelief. "How…How did you.."

"Does it matter?" She asked stilling holding him in that position. "I know. That's all that counts."

She brought her lips to his again and his arms held onto her tightly.  
>Again she let go and they both stood up. The Professor was feeling flush and still sweaty not believing what just happened. Before he could say anything, Ginger sweetly placed a kiss on his lips and turned to leave her hips swiveling in that hypnotic manner.<p>

The End!


End file.
